This application requests the single-year support of travel and lodging expenses for session chairs and speakers at the 30th Annual Meeting of the American Aging Association to be held June 1-5, 2001 at the Monona Terrace Convention Center in Madison, Wisconsin. The theme of the meeting is "Successful Aging: Exploring Interventions for Maximizing Healthspan and Lifespan." The focus will include genetic, nutritional and lifestyle interventions in both animal and human model systems. Sessions are organized to provide an objective evaluation of the possible effectiveness of interventions that may retard or ameliorate the effects of age-related diseases and concomitant extension of healthspan. These sessions will also provide critical information on basic mechanisms of aging in mammals. The seven sessions (six main symposia and a special paper session for postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty) planned for the meeting cover a broad range of possible interventions and will be of interest to a diverse group of biogerontologists at all levels. The six main symposia are: I. Hormone Therapy; II. Nutritional Interventions in Neurobiological Aging; III. The Role of Exercise in Successful Aging; IV. Neural Stem Cells; V. Caloric Restriction Mimetics; and VI. Using Gene Targeting and Transgenics to Probe Aging Processes. A special symposium will highlight the research of post-doctoral fellows and junior faculty members new to gerontology who might otherwise not have the opportunity to present their research in this format. The meeting will also feature a preconference workshop held in conjunction with the Wisconsin Regional Primate Research Center focusing on "Nonhuman Primate Models of Biogerontology: Evaluating Their Current Status and Future Potential." This workshop will explore the application of primate model systems to contemporary gerontological research.